


Day 20: Quiet

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [20]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le silence de la nuit est brisée pour Astrid, le soir où elle héberge son meilleur ami et son petit ami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 20: Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Ouais, je suis faible, j'ai pris la route facile du "silence brisé par le couple qui font des choses coquines dans la nuit" XD Et pourquoi Astrid? Ben parce que je peux, y'a pas d'autre raison (et je vois bien Astrid avec le sommeil léger, comme c'est uen warrior)

Astrid avait le sommeil assez léger, au point qu'elle se retrouvait parfois à se réveiller au milieu de la nuit à cause d'un minuscule petit bruit et qu'elle fixait le plafond après coup en essayant de retrouver le sommeil.

Cette nuit, elle accueillait dans la chambre d'à côté son ami Hiccup et son petit ami, Jack, qui étudiaient ensemble à Burgess. En temps normal, l'auburn aurait été dormir chez lui, mais sa mère était en déplacement et il n'y avait pas de double des clés pour eux. Alors, la blonde avait accepté de les accueillir dans la chambre d'ami à côté de la sienne. Mais à presque 2h du matin, elle le regretta.

Elle entendit d'abord la voix de Jack répétant le prénom de son amant, diminué par le mur entre eux bien sûr, mais son sommeil léger la fit lever les yeux au ciel. Elle avait à peine dormi 3h et voilà qu'elle était partie pour compter les moutons. Sauf qu'elle entendit ensuite des gémissements, qui la firent se redresser et regarder le mur derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle entendit le lit d'à côté grincer, elle écarquilla les yeux. Ils n'oseraient quand même pas ?

Elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Dans le couloir, elle entendit faiblement les ronflements de ses parents, heureusement à l'autre bout du corridor ce qui ne la réveillait pas. Normalement. Elle passa discrètement jusqu'à la porte de la chambre d'ami et constata qu'elle était seulement entrebaillé. Elle la poussa doucement et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Directement dans son champ de vision, elle vit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir observer un jour.

Jack était dos au matelas, ses mains parcourant la peau couverte de tâches brunes de son auburn au dessus de lui, et vu les jambes blanches enroulés autour du bassin d'Hiccup, la blonde ne doutait plus du tout de leur activité. Un long geignement prit Jack à ce moment et elle vit l'autre lui mettre une main sur la bouche.

_Jack, je t'ai dis de rester silencieux, murmura-t-il.

_Faudrait me baillonner pour ça...

_Ne me tente pas.

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de s'embrasser, et la blonde vit son ami bouger contre son amant, qui lâcha un soupire par le nez, comme sa bouche était occupée avec la langue de son petit ami.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et passa ses mains sur son visage. Entre les gémissements de Jack, le grincement du lit et l'idée même qu'elle avait deux jeunes hommes en train de faire l'amour juste à côté d'elle, Astrid n'était pas prête de se rendormir.

_Ah oui, Hic... là, juste là !

_T'as gagné, mets ça dans ta bouche...

Elle céda à sa curiosité et vit l'auburn mettre un t-shirt entre les dents blanches de son amant, avant de les redresser pour qu'ils soient presque assis. Elle referma encore une fois, plus rouge qu'avant et retourna dans sa chambre, entendant encore les plaintes de plaisir de Jack. Allongée dans son lit, dont la tête était contre le mur séparant les deux chambres, elle fut un instant jalouse de Jack. Et avant de s'en rendre compte, ses mains la pelotaient et caressaient à sa guise, tandis qu'elle les écoutait.

Elle ne leur avouerait jamais qu'elle les avait entendu, parce que si c'était le cas, connaissant Hiccup, il lui demanderait pourquoi elle n'avait pas débarqué avec une hache en main en les menaçant s'ils n'arrêtaient pas sur le champ. Et parce qu'elle ne pouvait certainement pas admettre qu'elle avait eu le meilleur orgasme de sa vie en les écoutant faire l'amour dans la chambre à côté.


End file.
